


I didn't see this wind coming

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Finland, look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Nathan needs to listen to his girl friends.For real.(Sequel to Part 15)
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I didn't see this wind coming

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo day 15! Finland (2019) - Look Away by Darude feat. Sebastian Rejman
> 
> A Sequel to Part 15 and how Nathan ended up in Toronto.

**There's something you should know**

**I can't sing a love song anymore**

**There's something going on**

**And I can't turn my back on it anymore**

****

**_Zhenya_ **

_Congratulations! You were amazing!_

_Fighting!_

12:53 AM

“If you keep staring at your phone it might catch on fire.”

Nathan jumped from his seat and looked up from his smartphone. Chloe smacked his forehead and once again gestured to all the paperwork still unfinished, sprawled all over their table.

When she had told him that they were almost done with the Genetics paper, he thought she meant that they were missing a few pages.

Now he wanted to jump off the window as books piled up and the assignment didn’t look any closer to being finished.

If only he could just stop thinking about it. About her.

It had been hours since he had gotten that text but he still couldn’t believe what he was reading.

Evgenia had congratulated him on his national title.

She knew who he was.

Something in the back of his head told him that it was obvious that she would know him.

Because one, they had talked a few times before.

And two he was the reigning world champion.

He obviously ignored it all.

_She keeps up with my skating._

_She.keeps.up.with.my.skating._

He wanted to text her back so badly but ended up deleting every single message. How do you start a conversation when you haven’t really talked in ages?

They had finally exchanged phone numbers at the last competition they had shared but…despite promising to text her and set a date for some coffee, he had never actually contacted her.

He was just so afraid. Jumping into the unknown without knowing if you were going to crack your skull open at any time? Easy.

Talking to a girl he liked? Impossible.

“Nathan, either you tell me what’s going on or I’ll just drop your name from our paper.”

He wondered if being the champion of jumping on knives would excuse him from endless boring assignments and disappointed groupmates.

By the look on Chloe’s face. It didn’t.

“It’s just…complicated.”

It actually wasn’t. He had a crush, a huge crush on a girl thousands of miles away and he had no idea how he would ever be able to talk to her about any of it.

They might get the same assignments next season.

He could call her.

He could text her.

He could act like a normal person with a crush.

But then again, Nathan ignored all of this.

“Is it a girl?”

_Damn, that was fast._

_Oh God, what if she knows that it’s her._

_What if she knows-_

“Okay, it’s definitely a girl.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“No, but your panicked face after I guessed told me everything.”

Nathan wanted to just run and forget this was happening, on the other hand…Chloe was a girl.

And that meant that she knew what to do, right?

He was a genius.

“How do you confess to someone that you were supposed to have contacted months ago…but didn’t.”

“Nathan, sweetie I love but what the hell are you talking about.”

He told her everything, keeping Evgenia’s name out of the story, of course, she was one of his few friends that didn't really care about any of the figure skating business and believed the sport to be idiotic. Her reasoning was actually quite sound if he thought about it. Why would people jump on blades and hope they landed on their feet, without any kind of protective equipment that every other sport required?

Nathan had told her that if they wore pads then they wouldn't look pretty. That had been the last time he had ever tried to sell his sport to her as she threw their anatomy book at him. However, this time Chloe seemed to listen attentively to his every word and was quite moved by their first meeting.

“You were such a good boy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

By the end of it, the girl seemed to understand his predicament a bit better, but still smacked his forehead again for good measure.

“You’re an idiot for keeping her waiting.”

“Yes, but how do I do this?”

Chloe looked like she was pondering about it before she asked him, “Does she like flowers? Keep it simple and just show up at her doorstep. Girls like cheesy movie stuff.”

“I can’t show at her doorstep…she doesn’t live…near.”

Thankfully his friend didn’t pry any further for questions he couldn’t answer and nodded.

“We have some days off this semester, pay her a visit.”

A visit in…Toronto?

That sounded insane, but then again, he had to make up for his silence and basically ghosting her.

Also, fate on their side...he had refused to go to the Four Continents Championships and Evgenia couldn't go.

It was perfect.

A big gesture followed by a small one. Yes, that would work.

“You really think that would work?”

“Nathan for fuck's sake…”

“Fine.” He could pull it off. He could do this. “How much do you know about the meaning of flowers though?”

**There's something in the air at night**

**That feels so different**

**And I don't understand**

**I didn't see this wind coming**


End file.
